1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to activity centers and more particularly pertains to a new auto activity center with toy and baby bottle tether for providing an adjustable rod assembly adapted for use in the rear of a vehicle to suspend toys and bottles to occupy the infant during car travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of activity centers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,054 describes a play center device for babies comprised of a resilient foam arch for suspending various play objects. Another type of activity center is U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,657 describing a baby bottle retaining device comprised of a fastening ring, strap and means that attaches to a bed, stroller or high chair. U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,951 describes a carrier device comprised of a number of loops for attaching to various toys.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an automotive activity system that would occupy an infant during long trips.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing an adjustable rod assembly adapted for use in the rear of a vehicle to suspend toys and bottles to occupy the infant during car travel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new auto activity center with toy and baby bottle tether that allows a user to choose toys that are current favorites so the child never becomes bored with the same things.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new auto activity center with toy and baby bottle tether that eliminates driving distractions and stress for caretakers while they are commuting around town or on long trips.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a horizontal support member that is coupled to an interior of a vehicle adjacent to a top of the interior. Each of a plurality of vertical support assemblies has a first end that is coupled to the horizontal support member. Each one of the vertical support assemblies has a second end. A plurality of fastening means is coupled to the second end. Each one of the plurality of fastening means is for securing a children""s accessory to the system.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.